


Why'd you only call me when you are high?

by Supreme1005



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, 斜线有意义, 无聊的初尝试
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme1005/pseuds/Supreme1005
Summary: 莱万提前发情了，而对于他十分需要罗伊斯这一点，罗伊斯深信不疑是补档
Relationships: Marco Reus/Robert Lewandowski
Kudos: 4
Collections: R/M/R





	Why'd you only call me when you are high?

终场哨吹起之前，罗伊斯就知道莱万提前发情了。淡淡的omega信息素的味道像只小勾子在他的心上不轻不重地挠着。等球员三三两两散去，罗伊斯走进拜仁的主队更衣室。  
——嗨托马斯，罗伯特走了吗  
——哦，我想他还在洗澡，我出来的时候他好像还在里面。  
空气中弥漫着白葡萄酒的芳香，浓烈得要超过罗伊斯能承受的阈值。  
更衣室里人都走光了，而浴室的灯还开着，传来稀落的水声。  
罗伊斯一步步向前走，水声越来越响，白葡萄酒味也越来越浓。  
浴室门口扔着一块小小的贴布——信息素屏蔽贴，他能想象到莱万是怎样跌跌撞撞闯进浴室一把撕下后颈的屏蔽贴的样子。他弯腰下去捡起来，萦绕着Omega的香气，被他扔到一旁。  
浴室单间里传来水声盖不住的断断续续的压抑的低喘。  
“你在里面吗，罗伯特?”  
没回答。  
罗伊斯不管不顾地径直推开门。莱万正坐在隔间角落里，他的球衣湿漉漉揉成一团丢在旁边，球袜还没脱，褪到脚踝，湿透了，他的手无助地放在球裤里，整个人被花洒洒下的水浇得湿淋淋，黑发软踏踏贴在额头上，球裤被浸湿成深红色紧紧贴着下体和大腿，水珠顺着他赤裸的腹肌流进隐秘的地方。他在以几乎疲软的力气纾解着不可能被平复的欲望。  
罗伊斯伸手关掉了水龙头。  
莱万高颧骨上红得像喝过酒，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，睫毛和脸颊上还沾着水。  
罗伊斯一点点释放出信息素安抚着omega，清凉的薄荷味道慢慢包裹住两人，和白葡萄酒味奇异地混合成淡淡清香。  
水珠滴滴答答流到地上，声音在空旷的屋子里分外明显。  
“Marco……”  
他的嘴唇翕动着。  
“你想要我做什么……?”  
罗伊斯弯下腰来看着他，影子笼住了莱万。深深吸了口气，他感觉下体快要爆炸。  
“Please……”  
莱万无助地扬起头，水顺着他的脸颊流下，流过他的脖颈，流过他流畅的肌肉线条。他睁开湛蓝的眼睛看向罗伊斯，澄澈的蓝色好像水波荡漾。  
“好lewy……你不想着凉，对吗?”  
罗伊斯脱掉明黄色球衣随手扔在了浴室隔板上挂着，任由莱万扒掉他的球裤含住他的阴茎，罗伊斯轻轻吸着气，手指绕在莱万的黑发里。  
莱万的技术并不精湛，费力地吞吐着，有时甚至会刮到牙，但是——谁在乎呢？被Omega湿润的口腔包裹着，舌面扫过茎体，恰到好处的笨拙反而激起更强的侵犯欲望。罗伊斯几乎是控制不住地要向他的深处顶，莱万的眼角红起来，蓝眼睛里蒙上层水汽，喉咙里闷闷响着。  
“站起来，lewy。”  
莱万的腿几乎软得站不起来，罗伊斯就扶住他，伸进他已经湿透的球裤中缓慢揉捏着。莱万打着颤，粗喘着，手指贴住冰冷的墙壁，被罗伊斯按住，罗伊斯借着Omega自身的体液将两根手指轻松地深入莱万的后穴，莱万几乎是不可闻地叹息一声。  
罗伊斯倒不着急，缓慢碾压内壁，打着转，莱万不可耐地扭动着身子，他想去安抚自己高昂的前端，却被罗伊斯钳住了手。  
“Ssshh……”  
罗伊斯咬着他的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻研磨着。两个人的阴茎贴在一起摩擦着，莱万快要疯掉，只觉得后穴在不断分泌着液体，将罗伊斯的手指湿得一塌糊涂。  
“告诉我，lewy，你想要我怎么样?”  
热气吐在莱万耳畔，一股更强烈的Alpha信息素海洋一样淹没他，莱万的腿软得快撑不住。  
“……操进来，Marco……”  
他声音低哑，带着一丝求饶的意味。  
罗伊斯将阴茎抵住他的穴口，莱万闭上眼睛，微微张着嘴，罗伊斯吻住他的同时整个没入。  
莱万大口喘息着，罗伊斯细细密密吻着莱万的颈侧和喉结，莱万费力地吞咽着，呻吟控制不住地溢出。罗伊斯的动作不快，一点点顶撞着，每次顶到最深莱万都稍微踮起脚来，战栗着。  
莱万出身于体育世家，长久的训练让他有一具柔韧的身体，他可以停球时轻松抬起腿来，也可以在这时被罗伊斯从下揽住膝窝抬起压住深入到最里。  
莱万的手指慢慢地在罗伊斯光裸的脊背上逡巡，罗伊斯加快了冲撞的频率，Omega的身体总是对alpha的本能地顺从，莱万磕磕绊绊地喘息，想要忍住不出声却控制不住。  
“叫出来，lewy，叫出来……”  
罗伊斯埋头在他的肩窝，轻轻咬着，在他柔软的颈侧留下一枚小小的红色痕迹。  
“不，Marco，别……”  
omega的生殖腔像是一朵沉睡的花蕾，正在慢慢苏醒，罗伊斯的一次次深入让他惊恐起来。  
“别标记……”  
罗伊斯钳住他的肩膀，将他翻过来压制在墙壁上，莱万的阴茎触到墙壁，他被冰了一下。罗伊斯从后面进入，更加野蛮地顶撞起来，莱万呼出的热气留下一团雾气，微微伸出的舌尖在墙壁上留下水痕。  
罗伊斯将他的手扣住紧紧按在墙上，莱万的意识快要沉沦在一片暄目的快感中，罗伊斯如猎豹般在他的后颈上舔舐啃咬。  
alpha的阴茎在变涨，将omega的甬道填满，生殖腔在等待着迎接一次深入。他们的身体是如此契合，浪潮般的快感要将他们推向顶点。  
罗伊斯咬住他的后颈，将信息素注入他的腺体，握住了莱万的阴茎，草草地撸动几下，莱万低喘着，精液一股股地射出来，墙壁瓷砖溅上白浊。莱万的额头抵住墙壁，慢慢地从刚刚的高潮中平复着，甚至没有察觉罗伊斯什么时候退出去。  
罗伊斯倚在磨砂玻璃墙上，仰起头撸动两下射在了外面。  
“暂时标记会帮你熬过这个发情期。”  
罗伊斯从隔板上取下自己的衣服套上，他已经穿好了裤子，声音仍有些飘忽。  
他这样推开门走出去，莱万背对着他，打开了水龙头，温热的水洒下，没再说话。

——多特蒙德和拜仁大赛在即，请问你怎样评价多特蒙德的队长，你的前队友马尔科罗伊斯呢?  
——他是个各方面都很优秀的运动员，我期待和他在赛场上的再次相遇。

罗伊斯在很生硬地念这句话，正跨坐在他身上，被他的阴茎死死钉住的莱万有些腼腆地扭过头去。


End file.
